Worlds Collide
by TheBatcave
Summary: Sequel to My One True Hell. READ THE PREQUEL FIRST OR IT'LL BE AWKWARD TO READ! As Earth and Hell collapse into each other, the universe is thrown into chaos, and both Gohan and Jeice must choose a side ...
1. Shattered Reality

**Worlds Collide**

**Disclaimers: Credit for the chapter title goes to Fluffy-luvr; I don't own Dragonball Z**

**Here is the first chapter of the sequel! I hope you like it!**

**READ THE PREQUEL FIRST OR ELSE YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! - There is a running theme which a lot of people are sensitive about and hate me for! If you're one of them, turn back now! You have been warned, so no flames!**

**So what's been happening?**

**Gohan goes through turmoil after the Cell Games and becomes severely depressed, through being bullied at his new school, becoming a drug user at 14, drinking heavily, self-harming and almost being raped by a fellow addict. He commits suicide the day before his 15th birthday, and is sent to hell. When he arrives there meets the Ginyu Force, who then take him to meet Frieza and Cell. Cell, however, had more or less lost his mind, becoming quiet and withdrawn, and had significantly changed in appearance, having become much smaller, thinner and worn out. Gohan, after much reluctance, finally befriends Jeice, after discovering that as he commited suicide, then he must relive his death over and over again for eternity (involving long periods of time in which he'd bleed from his wrists and head constantly). When HFIL announces that there will be a tournament especially for them, and they are then paired up to train for two weeks according to strength:  
Jeice and Burter  
Frieza and King Cold  
Guldo and Recoome  
Raditz and Nappa  
Gohan and Cell;  
Frieza is constantly hunting down Jeice and beating him to a pulp. Meanwhile, Cell attempts to train Gohan as the boy had been slacking severely. However, Gohan has other things on his mind when he deliberately provokes Cell to beat him as an alternative to self-harming, and because he no longer has access to alcohol and drugs. But when Cell reads Gohan's mind and sees what he's been doing for the past four years, he also realises that Gohan is lusting for him (in a bad way). After Gohan attacked Frieza to stop him from bullying Jeice, Cell offered Gohan the chance to "take what he wants" in exchange for a proper fight.  
Two weeks on, the tournament begins, and Jeice catches Gohan kissing Cell before the first match, in which Gohan fights Nappa and wins. Jeice confronts Gohan about what was going on, showing that Gohan had left his drug-addict human side behind him and is now acting on his saiyan instincts, and now depends on Cell for physical comfort. Using Jeice's advice, Gohan tries to break off from Cell, but Cell manipulates him into having sex again (use your imaginations!!). Gohan is left afterwards ashamed of himself, unable to look at himself in the mirror (even smashing one to pieces). About an hour before his second match, Cell confronts him again, telling him to meet up with him in an hour, resulting in Gohan being disqualified for missing his match. Gohan confronts Cell, and is violently beaten and left in the locker room of the stadium, where Jeice finds him and shouts for help.  
When Jeice leaves Gohan in the infirmary to get some rest, Cell walks in and begins to mix togther a blue liquid with his own blood using a syringe, waking Gohan in the process. Cell injects Gohan's neck with the chemical, to which Gohan finds out later that it is to stop Gohan from over-powering Cell, proving that Cell had been scared of him all along. Meanwhile, Piccolo has used Kami's highness to go to HFIL with Goku, informing him on what happened to Gohan before he killed himself, leaving Goku more determined than ever to find him.  
As Gohan tries to over-power Cell (not by fighting), lust consumes him again. Goku and Piccolo are still talking about Gohan's trauma, not knowing that Gohan was watching them, thinking very hard about who he really wanted in his life right now, choosing Cell. as he kisses him again, Goku sees him. But Gohan doesn't know the danger he's really in, as Cell is becoming violently obsessed with him. When Gohan makes it clear than he doesn't want anything to do with his father, Piccolo and Goku leave; Cell's obssession soon becomes slightly apparent to Gohan for a moment. When he runs into Jeice, the alien points out that Gohan's halo has disappeared: Piccolo had wished him back.  
Gohan comes clean to Krillin about Cell and breaks down in tears, before returning home to face his mother. With the Son family reunited, Hell is suddenly unleashed on Earth as the dimensions start pouring into one another. (Stolen from Fusion Reborn (NOT BY JANEMBA))  
**

**Character Updates:  
Gohan - Fifteen and a half years old, and seeking redemption  
Goten - Almost four years old; needs heavy protection  
ChiChi - Unsure of her eldest, but still trusts him after everything that's happened  
Goku - Turns up on Earth, still dead. The Z Warriors' main ambition is to wish him back with the Namekian Dragonballs  
Piccolo - Somewhat distant from Gohan, but would still die for him if he had to  
Vegeta - With Piccolo; has his heart set on torturing Frieza****  
Krillin - Stays with his fiancée, Android 18 and newborn daughter, Marron for the majority of the crisis  
Tien - Fighting Cooler's henchmen on the other side of the globe  
Chiaotzu - With Tien  
Yamcha - With Tien  
Dende - Currently with Mr Popo at the lookout; they must prepare to flee to New Namek if in danger  
Oolong/Puar/Roshi/Baba/Korin/Yajirobe - Hiding underwater  
Mirai Trunks - Due to return from the future after receiving an SOS from Bulma, following the death of his own mother  
Bulma/Trunks - At home, not permitted to leave until necessary  
Ox-King - Died three years ago from Goku's heart virus  
Hercule - Currently in hiding as the world begs him to take on Cell  
****Villains  
Cell - Causing chaos in South City, aware that Hercule is hiding somewhere. His main ambition is to find Gohan and attempt to drive him insane  
Frieza - Bullying Jeice into killing again; currently in Gingertown  
King Cold - Claiming the highest thrown by destroying the King of the world (the blue dog with a moustache)  
Raditz - Avoiding his brother at all costs; teamed up with Nappa, Dodoria and Zarbon  
Dodoria/Zarbon - With Raditz  
Nappa - With Radtiz; also seeking revenge on Vegeta  
Burter/Recoome/Guldo - Terrorizing East City  
Cooler/Salza & Co. - Battling Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu  
Jeice - Attempting to escape from Frieza and warn Gohan about Cell's intentions  
**

**Chapter 1: Shattered Reality**

The Planet Earth had been thrown into complete turmoil; the past 24 hours have been Hell - literally. There were fiery holes in the clouded sky, bringing the planet under a permanent midnight. A true apocalyptic setting.

* * *

Gingertown - 18.42

"DO IT!"

Jeice was being held by his hair; harshly shook forward as he didn't answer Frieza. The mutant began to cry. He didn't want to kill. Not anymore.

"I SAID DESTROY THEM!"

Jeice opened his tearful green eyes to see a dark-haired woman, protectively holding her son. He couldn't have been more than seven years old.

"NO!" he cried as a pink flash of energy swallowed up the screaming humans. Frieza dropped Jeice onto the ground. On his hands and knees, Jeice let himself cry, his fingers digging into the ground.

"HOW COULD YOU!?"

"Don't give me that, you worthless, stupid coward!" spat Frieza. "You work for me!"

"Not anymore I don't!" Jeice got onto his feet uneasily. Frieza suddenly knocked him down and stood on his back.

"You aren't going anywhere util you start murdering this obsurd race!"

* * *

"Chiaotzu!" cried Tien as he caught sight of his small friend in the dark sky. Yamcha was barely surviving on the ground; blood was oozing out of his twisted leg. They were forced into hiding after Cooler and Salza overwhelmed them; they barely escaped with their lives thanks to Tien's Solar Flare technique.

"Aah ... oow ... " was all Yamcha could get past his lips as Tien attempted to relocate his leg. Chiaotzu landed inside the cave and attempted to telekinetically seal it with a boulder.

"No, Chiaotzu! They'll sense you!" cried Tien before Chiaotzu could manage to gather his ki. "I'll move it. You go and help Yamcha!" The partners switched places, and the cave was sealed completely from the wind and rain which battered the three fighters constantly. They managed to start a small camp fire after a few minutes to bring some light and warmth back into their lives.

"We - We need Goku ... " whispered Yamcha, defeat heavily controlling his voice. Tien and Chiaotzu hung their heads at the sound of his name. They couldn't count on Gohan or Vegeta, so they were starting to get used to the idea of losing everything ... and everyone.

* * *

The man was dead. It had been painfully slow. Cell recalled it lasting around 5 hours, 34 minutes and 43 seconds exactly wen he carefully burned away that last peace of skin on the man's chest. This was his second masterpiece since escaping from Hell. His last victim was a woman in her mid-thirties; he cracked open her jaws as wide as he could and preceeded to turn her inside out, driving his fist through her organs and shattering her rib cage, pelvis and spine before finally reaching the main bone in her left foot, yanking it back out, then eventually did the other. In the end she was just a bloody heap. Curiosity gets the better of Cell. The android decided that this time he would torture the humans slowly one by one in different ways and not take them for granted like the last time. He finally stood back and looked at the man he'd just destroyed: completely flayed in a pool in his own blood. Cell cocked his head sharply, observant as he was, and then finally walked away.

* * *

Gohan watched his mother put Goten to bed, kissing him goodnight, before heading back to his room. He was dressed in a pair of jeins and a black vest, and his medium length black hair was tied back as usual. The boy kicked off his shoes and sat still on the edge of his bed. He listened to his mother settle down into her own bed to go to sleep. Gohan wanted to sleep too, but how could he at a time like this? He should be out there helping his friends, or even looking for Jeice. The woods were still peaceful right now, so he'd might as well make the most of it.

"You seem different somehow."

_Fuck ... _Gohan looked towards the window where Cell was standing in his room.

"I'm wearing different clothes. Why are you randomly observant? And here?"

"This day ... " Cell began to walk forward and around the bed. "What name is it given in your cycle of days?"

Gohan wondered why he didn't know what the days of the week were, yet he knew all about time frames and such.

"It's called Tuesday."

"All the days are the same. You may as well not name them at all!"

"Keep your voice down!" said Gohan, fearing that his mother would wake up.

"She can't hear you."

Gohan didn't question what kind of barrier Cell had put around them; it was quite clear that it was only him that Cell was interested in at the moment. Cell walked closer to him and stroked his hair gently.

"Being alive hasn't changed you a bit." Gohan wasn't buying it.

"Have you come here to fuck or what?"

Cell smiled.

"Possibly ... " he replied. Gohan walked over to his desk and removed his homework and then climbed on the chair, sitting down on the desk and using his chair as a foot stool. Cell sat on his bed; part of him ignoring the fact that Gohan was sat at a higher level than he was.

"What's happening to the planet?"

Cell chuckled slightly.

"You mean your friends haven't figured it out yet?" Gohan's eyes narrowed dangerously as the android continued. "Hell and Earth used to be two separate dimensions. Now they've become unstable and are collapsing into each other."

"How?" asked Gohan, Cell sensing worry in his voice.

"All that wishing you and your friends have been doing. Raising the dead and so forth - it's destroying the balance. Rules have been broken and the universe is being thrown into chaos. Honestly, a four year old could figure it ... "

Cell ignored Gohan's angered expression and unexpectedly changed the subject.

"Open your legs ... "

The demi obeyed, though only opened his legs slightly, maybe just to annoy him.

"Wider ... "

The android was becoming impatient. Gohan decided not to put his family at risk of feeling Cell's wrath; he widened his legs and slammed his left foot down next to Cell, trying his best not to lose his temper.

"You're scared," Cell said with a twisted smile.

"I'm not afraid of you," replied Gohan, trying to ignore the hand creeping up the inside of his leg.

"I know. You're afraid of what's coming." Gohan tried not to give in to him, but a small moan escaped his lips. "I love the smell of fear. Especially from you." Cell finally stopped as he reached the top of his inner thigh, and the two fighters were finally locked in a cold stare.

* * *

"Ow ... my head ... "

Goku woke up to see King Kai lying next to him.

"What the?"

Goku got up to the sight of Capsule Corporation in front of him with a large whole blown through it.

"What happened?"

**That's it for chapter one. Reviews would be appreciated so I know who's actually reading this.**

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	2. Apocalypse Nowish

**Worlds Collide**

**  
**

**Chapter 2: Apocalypse Nowish**

Gohan was yanked down from the desk to Cell's eye level by his hair. The android was still sat on Gohan's bed, ignoring the fact that Gohan was sat in an awkward position as he was still partly sat on his desk.

"I should kill you where you stand," said the android dangerously. Gohan looked at him.

"Well, I'm not exactly standing am I?" replied the demi, wincing through his speech; he had a lot of trouble breathing as his stomach was stretched.

"You're in no place to be sarcastic, boy."

"I'm not being sarcastic, I'm stating the obvious."

Cell let him go and pushed his head back, and Gohan sat back up. The android watched him rub better the possible brusing at the side of his head were Cell had grabbed him (also maybe checking for a bald patch); then he pulled his hand back to his side, stroking his own neck in a suggestive manner.

"Are you deliberately being provocative?"

Gohan smiled as if to tease him.

"Maybe ... "

Gohan got off his desk, picking up a couple of textbooks which were next to him, and walk to the bookshelf next to his door. Cell watched his every move, making sure he wasn't trying to escape; or maybe just 'checking him out', as Gohan once put it.

"You're making this painfully slow," said Cell, finally speaking up. Gohan only turned his head to Cell, the rest of him still facing the bookshelf.

"And you're not?"

Cell got up and walked towards the demi. Luckily for Gohan, Cell's deteriorated appearance still made the android just the right height for him to reach, which was only a couple of inches taller. Gohan didn't take a step back as Cell came face to face with him. He observed Cell's eyes moving downwards to his jeans ...

"Take them off," he said quietly.

"Make me."

Gohan's eyes snapped shut as Cell suddenly grabbed his bare arms tightly.

"I'd rather it be now while there's not a scratch on you." The hand grasping Gohan left arm let go and Cell trailed his fingertips along the familiar deformed skin on Gohan's left shoulder. "Except for this."

"Bite me!" he mocked, clearly aggrivated with being groped for the millionth time. Especially when it wasn't really going anywhere. (Oh how wrong he was)

Cell chuckled lightly as he leaned forward and kissed Gohan just underneath his ear on his jawline.

"What are you doing?" said Gohan, who couldn't help but smile.

"Plotting your death," said the android, pulling back again.

"Nice ... "

Cell cupped Gohan's face in his hand, lifting the boy's head slightly to the right. Gohan wondered what he was doing until he noticed the android was hungrily staring at his neck.

"Did it ever occur to you that you're about to screw a walking corpse ... "

Cell didn't reply, he continued staring at his neck, now trailing his claws across Gohan's throat.

"What?" asked Gohan as Cell continued to toy with him.

"Oh nothing." Cell pulled his hand away. "I was just imagining the sound of your neck breaking under my fingers."

Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"What's stopping you?"

Cell looked at the boy; he was being pretty serious. The truth was he didn't know why either.

"Let's just say I prefer the other sounds you make."

Gohan smiled slyly and walked towards him. The two of them were soon embracing each other in a lustful kiss; a stone cold and travelled up Gohan's bare back, lifting his black vest ...

* * *

Goku frantically searched for anybody he knew as he ran through the entrance to Capsule Corporation. King Kai tried to keep up with him; he had no idea where Bubbles or Gregory landed when they fell out of the other world, or even if they still existed. The saiyan ran down to the basement where he banged on a large metal door.

"HELLO?! ANYONE?!"

"Kakarot?" boomed a gruff but proud voice from behind him.

Goku turned around to see Vegeta, along with a nasty cut on his forehead.

"What happened?"

"Don't worry. One of Frieza's minions got a lucky shot," he said, smirking.

"So am I the only one thinking 'apocalypse nowish?'" Goku half-joked. "Where's Bulma?"

"The woman and her child are underground within the city limits. I trust she knows what she's doing. We have to find Frieza before he causes anymore damage. Where's that brat of your's got to? We could use his help."

Vegeta had to force that last sentence out of his mouth, despite what happened the last time the two of them were on a battlefield four and a half years ago at the Cell Games. Goku didn't answer. He dreaded to think about where he was ....

* * *

The demi's clothes were scattered on the wooden floor. Gohan managed to turn himself onto his side as he and Cell lay in his bed.

"That was fun ... " that was all Cell could say, really.

Cell looked at Gohan, nothing much covering him up apart from his bed sheets. Cell couldn't help but laugh a little when he sat up; the boy's hair was a total wreck to say the least.

"It looks like you've had a cat on your head to put it lightly ... "

Gohan shrugged and untied his hair to get the knots out.

"I'd say you were more of a tiger than a cat ... "

Cell didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. The android suddenly noticed something - he'd never seen Gohan without his hair tied back. Gohan went to tie it back again but was stopped as he was kissed again.

"Leave it ... "

**Not a bad chapter considering I was consuming the alcohol as I wrote it XD**

**More to some soon**

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	3. Killing Me Softly

**Worlds Collide**

**OMFG! UPDATE!!  
**

**Chapter 3: Killing Me Softly**

Gohan was sat on his window sill, his leg hanging outside with a cigarette in his hand. He found a spare pack in his underwear drawer; he was always pretty good at hiding these things from his mother. That was the one place she was forbidden to go. The demi could sense Cell a couple of hundred miles from where he was causing havoc. He wanted to stop him - but he just sat there ketting it happen; there wasn't any expression on his face at all. He still felt warm and sweaty, even more so when he looked at his bed. It looked like a bomb had hit it to say the least. He and Cell were up to no good again about an hour ago; this time longer than usual. Gohan only wished they were both back in Hell again - at least he could scream at the top of his lungs while they were there. The saiyan tried with all his might to keep his mouth shut, but Cell was making it more and more difficult.

Gohan couldn't be bothered sorting his room out right now. Throwing his cigarette out of the window, he looked at his alarm clock which read 5:35am. His mother would be up in half an hour or so to sort out breakfast. He quietly walked out of his bedroom and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Gohan stared into the mirror at himself. All he could see was Cell on him again, and the physical evidence of what happened just under an hour ago; his bottom lip was split to the left hand side, pruple bruises and teeth marks on his neck, and cuts on his arms and shoulders, where Cell's claws had dug into his skin.

"Shit!" he whispered loudly, realising what time it was. He hurried back into his room quietly and dug out a senzu bean from the bag under his bed. He'd always kept a few spares from his violent nights out before he died. He ate one of them instantly before grabbing his bed sheets to put into the laundry basket.

* * *

It would hae been daylight again at Son Goku's house, but since Hell and Earth were merging still, the sky remained dark. Goku landed in his front yard. The super saiyan took a deep breath and walked towards the front door, and he entered.

"ChiChi?"

ChiChi darted out of the kitchen and into the hallway to see her deceased husband in front of her.

"Goku!" she cried as she latched onto him desperately.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered in her ear. Goku planted a kiss on his wife's lips before asking a very important question ...

"Is Gohan here?"

ChiChi nodded her head with a smile; she obviously didn't know what went on while he was dead.

"Gohan! Come here!" she shouted. Gohan walked down the stairs after just having a shower. He was dressed in his gi has he assumed that his friends were going to ask him for help.

"Hey dad," he said blankly before walking into the kitchen. ChiChi noticed the tense atmosphere and decided to go and wake Goten.

Although he didn't look it, Goku was still quite upset with Gohan, and for some very good reasons; he rebelled against his family and friends, became a drug user, drank irresponsibly at the age of fourteen, almost murdered someone, commited suicide, and willingly lost his virginity to his enemy and carried on sleeping with him afterwards. He always thought Gohan was brought up better than that, but then again, he was robbed of his childhood at the tender age of four. Goku followed ChiChi and Goten into the kitchen. He had found out about young Goten through Fortuneteller Baba the day he was born.

"Okay guys, it's really going on out there. So ChiChi, I want you to take Goten with you when I bring you to Bulma's. You'll be much safer there." ChiChi nodded in response, while young Goten stared in awe at his father with his large ebony eyes. "Gohan, you're coming with me." Gohan raised his eyebrows slightly and they all attached to each other so that Goku could transport them away. ChiChi took one last look at her beautiful home before they disappeared.

* * *

Vegeta raised his head just before Goku rematerialized in front of them with his family. ChiChi quickly ran over to Bulma, who had the shelter door open slightly to let he and her son inside.

"Be careful," she said to Vegeta. Vegeta gave her a reassuring smile (only Bulma ever go to see that).

"Okay guys, I'm gonna go and see what's happening on the lookout. Sort something out between you." And with that Goku disappeared. Vegeta walked over to Gohan, who stared back at him silently.

"Alright, kid. Both of us have a bone to pick with certain people, and just so we're clear, Frieza's mine. I'll kill him, so you kill Cell, got it?"

"Sure."

* * *

Gohan landed in the forest where he and Piccolo used to train. He spotted Cell sitting against a tree dismembering some already dying flowers with tiny ki blasts. Cell suddenly looked up from the petals on the ground as Gohan stepped over him, dropped to his knees and straddled his waist.

"What are you doing here?" asked the android.

"Apparently I'm here to kill you," answered Gohan sarcastically.

"Ah. Well what are you waiting for?" asked Cell, stroking Gohan's arm. Gohan just stared back at him. "I can make this go quicker if you want ... " Gohan suddenly felt Cell's hand grab him between his legs.

"Bastard!" he gasped, forgetting Cell's dislike for rotten language. The android violently yanked the saiyan towards him by his shirt. Gohan laughed quietly and began to bite his neck.

"I'm going to k-kill you ... " Cell struggled to get the words out as Gohan's teeth finally broke his skin.

"What are you waiting for?" he mocked. Cell was both amused and annoyed by Gohan's attitude and pushed him away onto the ground.

**PLZ REVIEW!! (Pleaaaase??? I live off reviews)**


	4. Intoxicated

**

* * *

**

Worlds Collide

**UPDATE!!  
**

**Chapter 4: Intoxicated**

Gohan jumped into his bedroom from his window, before remembering that there was nobody home. This little routine had become a habit for the young saiyan. He snuck out almost every night during his wild days. Gohan went downstairs and into the kitchen, desperately craving alcohol. He knelt down and searched to the back of the cupboard,a dn found a half empty bottle of vodka, which he pulled out and started gulping it down carelessly. Then he caught sight of a calendar; he had no idea what day it was. Ever since he came back to life he'd never checked. He went over to it and saw where his mother had marked off last; today was November 25. Goten's birthday was in January, which wasn't very far away. Gohan was wondering if he'd make it to his sweet sixteenth on May 11th in about half a year. Another six days after that would be the fifth anniversary of his father's death. Not wanting to be reminded, he carried on drinking his problems away.

* * *

Vegeta carefully watched where he was walking through the ruins of Gingertown, meaning that there were bodies everywhere. What Vegeta wasn't really used to seeing wasn't the men, but the remains of the women and the children scattered on the ground. The prince tried not to look phased when he heard someone creeping up behind him. As the person got closer, Vegeta suddenly lashed out.

"GOT YOU!"

Vegeta's fist was blocked by a familiar young man with long lavendar hair.

"Hello, father," said Trunks, his father still holding his fighting stance out of shock.

"What are you doing here?" he finally asked, standing upright again.

"Our dimensions are merging into one. I see that you're familiar with what's going on."

Vegeta nodded in agreement.

"Earth and other world have merged aswell. I'm looking for Frieza. Kakarot is here aswell, but he's vulnerable as he's still technically dead."

Trunks finally asked about the terror which he feared the most.

"And Cell?"

Vegeta turned his back on Trunks and began walking away.

"Gohan is taking care of him."

"Oh." Trunks looked on as his father carried on walking away from him.

"Are you coming?!"

Trunks' mood slightly lifted as he realised Vegeta's newfound respect for him still stood.

* * *

Gohan grabbed onto everything within his reach ashe stumbled through the woods. Maybe he drank a little _too _much. The demi suddenly doubled over as a certain android rammed his fist into his abdomen and sent his down on his knees.

"Aah ... what the fuck was that for?!"

Cell observed his play thing as he struggled to form words. He seemed amused by this.

"Are you drunk?"

"Probably ... " he drawled. "Have I been bad enough for you yet?"

Cell raised an eyebrow as he struggled to make sense of what the boy was saying; which meant yes, he was quite intoxicated at the moment.

Gohan used a tree to struggle back onto his feet, spitting out blood along the way. Cell realised he couldn't really do anything to him that he'd remember that well. Gohan notcied Cell's passive expression to his state of mind.

"What are you gonna do, love?! Spank me 'til I'm sober?!" he yelled.

"Something like that," answered Cell, as he walked over the the drunken saiyan.

"Put 'em up!"

Gohan pathetically threw a punch that didn't know which direction it was going. Cell couldn't help but laugh a little before allowing his elbow to collide with Gohan's face.

* * *

"Sweet child o' mine. Sweet love of mine ... " sang Yamcha, trying to pass the time and lighten the mood. He'd been stuck inside the same sealed cave for fourteen and a half hours along with Tien and Chiaotzu. He was also trying to ignore the agonising pain in his demolished leg. Suddenly, the boulder sealing the cave opened slightly, and a man squeezed through. Tien automatically got up into a fighting stance, until he realised that the large power he was sensing from the man wasn't evil in the slightest.

"Goku?"

Yamcha managed to look up to see what was going on; just enough to see his childhood friend standing right in front of him.

* * *

Hercule Satan dragged his giant bag pack into an empty house he found in the middle of the woods. It was safe to say he was on the run. It was strange being in such a quiet place. Then again, over half of the earth's population would have been killed by now. But all he could do is run away. He placed his bag on the kitchen table withan almighty thud to symbolise his exhaustion. He noticed an empty bottle of vodka on the table next to his bag and raised an eyebrow. That was the last thing he expected to find lying around, but he wouldn't have minded some of it himself if there was any left to drink. The lights were wtill on so he had a wander round. In the living room he noticed a picture on top of the TV. His blue eyes widened as he saw who was in it; a man with madly styled blonde hair, a beautiful black haired woman, and a young boy in the middle, with similar hair to the man's. Hercule suddenly realised that he was in the house of the boy who defeated Cell ...

He had to find out more ...

The champion walked upstairs carefully in case there was anybody inside. The first room he came across was directly opposite him; and the door was half open. Hercule must have done the bravest task in his life as he crept inside. The first thing he noticed was the boy from the Cell Games lying on the bed asleep (but really unconscious). He was about to go over to him, until he heard the familiar footsteps coming from outside the window. Hercule followed his gut instinct and hid in the closet, keeping the doors open slightly so he could see what was going on. His worst nightmare came true as Cell stepped in through the window. He watched the android pull the boy onto his back, revealing a nasty black eye on the left side of his face. Ironically, Gohan woke up.

"Nice to see you're finally awake." Cell's voice sent shivers down Hercule's spine as he tried to contain his fear, although rather different shivers were sent down Gohan's spine.

"Nice to see you too," said Gohan as he sat up. Cell was pleased to see him sober again. Hercule was panicking now; why wasn't Gohan fighting him? His eyes widened even further when they began kissing rather intimately. Cell's hand slithered round Gohan's waist and pulled him closer as Gohan deepened the kiss. Suddenly, Hercule accidentally knocked a broom over, and it loudly crashed into the door, opening it fully ...

**What does this mean for Earth's greatest hero?! (Both of them ... )**

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	5. Walls

****

Worlds Collide

**Hey y'all! Sorry its taken a while. It's exam term x( . I've got a week off so I'm updating. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 5: Walls**

Both Gohan and Cell's heads turned sharply in the direction of the closet. Hercule stood frozen inside, his hands still covering his mouth to keep himself from screaming in horror.

"Well what do we have here?" said Cell, a smirk creeping across his face. He still had his hand round Gohan, who just stared at the quivering human.

Hercule's heart skipped a beat as he noticed Gohan's vacant expression - there was nobody to save him. He tried anyway ...

"Please help me." It was barely a whisper, but it was heard by both warriors since the area was completely deserted.

"This is going to be fun," said the android. Gohan looked at Hercule for a final time before getting off the bed and walking out of the room blankly, leaving him alone with Cell.

* * *

"What is that brat doing?!" bellowed an enraged Vegeta as he sensed that Cell's ki hadn't diminished in the slightest. Trunks looked at his father with a solemn expression on his face. He was used to Vegeta's impatient nature, but he was also worried about Gohan. He hadn't heard anything about him since he left after the Cell Games. He didn't know that he'd changed for the worst.

"Hey you guys!"

A smile quickly spread across Trunks's face when he saw Krillin land in front of them. The lavender haired saiyan noticed that Krillin had started to let his hair grow slightly; a similar situation to himself, as he decided that he prefered his hair being long, so he let it grow to just beyond his shoulders.

"Have you guys heard from Gohan?"

"He went after Cell," answered Vegeta quickly, still sounding irritated.

Krillin couldn't hold in his shock. He could see from the last time he saw Gohan that he was still shaken with everything he'd been through - especially with Cell.

"I'll go and find him!" said the monk.

"Is he okay?" asked Trunks. There was clearly something wrong.

"He's just been through a rough time. I gotta go."

* * *

Gohan stepped out of the shower after washing off all the blood and sweat from his exhausted body. He quickly dressed into a pair of jeans and his black vest, keeping his hair down to let it dry. He wondered why Cell liked his hair so much. Gohan personally found it annoying, but it was better than is being short and unpredictable. The demi opened the bathroom door and quickly made his way down stairs; anything to drown out the screaming coming from his bedroom. Walking into the living room, he shut the door behind him quickly and buried his head into the wall in an attempt to calm his anxiety. He tapped his fists against the wall whilst rocking back and forth.

Another piering scream came from upstairs; Gohan lightly puched the wall again. The screams were getting louder and more painful to listen to. Something snapped. Gohan stood back from the wall and starred at it for a moment. Suddenly, he rammed his fist into it. Then again. He carried on beating the wall as hard as he could in his current state, screaming at the top of his lungs until he finally stopped, running his hands through his damp head of hair to the back of his head. He observed the fact that he had punched right through to the other side.

Then he noticed something; the screaming had stopped. Gohan slowly opened the door and went into the kitchen, sensing that a certain android was stood a couple of metres behind him.

"Is he dead?" asked the demi, his back still turned.

"I don't know."

The truth was, yes, Hercule was still alive. But he didn't know how long for. He saw that the pitiful human began violently twitching on one side of his body when Cell cut a clean line across his forehead with a knife he found under Gohan's bed; he must have cut to far through as he felt the tip of the knife scraping through his thick skull. The android disappeared into his mind for a moment, searching the knowledge that Doctor Gero gave him about science and came to the conclusion that Hercule had a stroke, but he didn't exactly know how severe it was. Cell decided not to put him out of his misery just yet as he recalled hearing Gohan's screams.

"Now I'm bored ... "

Gohan kept his back turned; a sudden jolt of anger surged through Cell and he darted forward and roughly spun the demi round to face him.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," he hissed. Gohan felt the fear crawling up his spine once again as he was backed into a wall, gasping when he suddenly hit it. "Now ... " Cell grabbed Gohan's chin and forced the boy to look at him. "Do as I say, or I'll be paying your brother a little visit."

Gohan's dark eyes widened slightly; partly because he didn't want his brother to suffer the wrath of this creature because of him, and partly because of the psychotic look in Cell's eyes. Cell stepped even closer to him, forcing Gohan's eyes to automatically snap shut.

"No - look at me!" Gohan opened his eyes quickly, not even bothering to cover up that he was terrified.

* * *

Krillin landed in front of the Son residence after sensing Gohan's ki rising a little, but he could also sense Cell, sneaking up to the kitchen window, he caught a side view of Cell. Moving slightly to the left, his heart rate increased, he saw Gohan against the wall. What frightened him most was the look in both their eyes. Cell's were full of sadism and insanity, whereas Gohan's were full of pure fear. Krillin silently begged for Gohan to fight back, as he knew that he'd get himself killed if he barged in. What good would he be then?

Cell suddenly leaned in to kiss him; Gohan buried the back of his head into the wall to try and avoid him. Cell pulled back again, then roughly pushed the terrified saiyan into the wall again.

"What did I just say?!"

Krillin winced at the sound of the android's voice.

Cell suddenly kissed Gohan rather aggressively. The two of them were so close together it was cutting off Gohan's air supply. Cell must have forgotten he wasn't dead anymore - or maybe he was doing it deliberately. Krillin heard a muffled cry from the open window. In a desperate struggle for oxygen, Gohan unintentionally bit down on Cell's bottom lip as hard as he could. Cell pulled back, obviously in pain, and took a couple of steps back. Gohan's lungs filled with air once again, but he didn't dare move away from his position. Cell was obviously having violent mood swings, but Gohan didn't know exactly how violent they actually were. (A/N: Oh yeah, Gohan's reluctant to go through with this because he feels guilty about Hercule ... I didn't know exactly where to fit that in)

"You brat! How DARE you!"

Gohan didn't have time to move out of the way as Cell grabbed him by his long hair.

"I'm going to enjoy this ... "

Gohan was shoved against the dinner table and Cell came up to him again. Gohan shut his eyes tight again when he saw Cells hand head towards his face, waiting for him to hit him; instead he shuddered when he felt Cell stroking the side of his face. The demi opened his eyes again just as he felt Cell's thumb gently touching his bottom lip.

"Scream for me," he said quietly. Gohan was confused.

"What?" was all he could say.

"I want you to scream for me."

No ... he wasn't going to let Cell humiliate him like this ...

"Fine, if you want to do it the hard way," Cell pushed him onto the table and forced him to lie down by pushing his chest. "I'll make you scream."

Cell watched every single expression on Gohan's face, noticing that he saiyan refused to look at him in the eye. Cell gently pushed Gohan's vest up, feeling Gohan's beating heart for the first time. Gohan had no idea what was coming next.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Krillin covered his ears and tried to drown out Gohan's screams.

Cell had just dragged his claws all the way down Gohan's torso, blood was oozing out all over the clean table. Cell had made sure that he would fully recover - he wasn't finished with him yet.

"There that wasn't so hard was it ... "

Gohan couldn't stop the tears from escaping his eyes. Cell's hand moved down to Gohan's jeans, and he soon strrted to undo the belt ... until

"Hm?!"

Cell's head turned to Krillin's direction. Krillin curled up in a ball to try and hide himself as much as he could ... but why would Cell see him as a threat.

"Look's like your old friend Trunks may have just saved your life, Gohan."

Gohan wasn't really listening, he was too busy trying to ignore the seering pain in his abdomen.

"Don't. Move."

Cell leant over and kissed him gently, before taking off out of the window, narrowly missing Krillin. The monk suddenly picked himself up, and jumped in through the window. It was there where he couldn't hold in his tears; there lay his fifteen year old friend covered in his own blood.

"Gohan I'm so sorry .... " he sobbed.

**Meh ... a bit sentimental towards the end ... eeee, that was very Cell sounding o.o**

**PLZ REVIEW (Pleaaaaaaaaaaase I live off them!)**


	6. Lost

**Worlds Collide**

**Okay, first off - sorry about not being around! Really really really really UBER sorry! Been applying to University and sorting college out and its been a BITCH. Second, hope this is worth some of the wait. I'll try not to leave it as long next time. Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 6: Lost**

Gohan was sat on the dining table staring ahead. The sensu bean seemed to do the trick, but it didn't help the blood staining the wooden table. Krillin tied the bag back onto his belt and sat next to him, avoiding the huge blood stain.

"You know, when you said that you and Cell were ... you know ... I didn't think he'd do that to you," said Krillin, after a long awkward silence.

"To be honest I never know what he's going to do. I guess it depends on what mood he's in."

Krillin looked at his friend, his heart beating faster with worry. If Gohan knew Cell this well, then it must have been going on a long time.

"What mood? Cell has mood swings?"

Gohan nodded. "Bad ones." The demi didn't know why he was telling him this. Maybe it was because Krillin listened to what he had to say without judging him like Vegeta, or kill Cell and be disappointed with him, like Piccolo and his father.

"Cell's .. complicated isn't he?"

"More than complicated if you ask me ... I never know what he's thinking, yet he can read me like a book."

"Why what sort of things does ... " The sentence trailed off. Part of Krilling was afraid to ask. Gohan looked uneasy.

"Sometimes he'd be all sarcastic about it ... and we just .. you know. But other times ... " Gohan looked away again.

"Gohan?"

"Well, once he threw me on the floor, stabbed me in the gut with a knife ... " Krillin's eyes widened but let him carry on. "... and drank the blood until it stopped bleeding, which felt like forever."

He heard Krillin wretch next to him. Gohan stopped there; he didn't want to admit to him that he loved every second of it.

"Look," said Gohan. "I don't really want to talk about it. You'll only hate me if I did."

Krillin jumped off the table and looked Gohan in the face.

"I could never hate you, kid."

Gohan smiled weakly at the monk.

"Listen, I've got to go and help the others. Do you want to come with."

Gohan didn't answer, which was enough for Krillin.

"Okay. Just stay here, I'll be back."

"Hercule's upstairs."

"Huh?"

Gohan continued fidgeting with his hands. "He was finding somehwere to hide. And Cell found him. He's alive but only just. Take him with you."

Krillin nodded, and headed upstairs.

* * *

_Gohan wandered into Cell's cave, not knowing whether he was expecting a training session for the tournament, or something else. Suddenly, the android in question grabbed his left shoulder and span him round to face him. Before he could say anything, Cell kissed him rather aggresively, prompting Gohan to go along with it. They pulled each other closer for a couple of minutes, until Cell pushed him to the ground. Gohan sat up onto his knees as Cell knelt down to his level. The android shifted the saiyan's dark hair from his face before kissing him again._

_Gohan was slowly giving in as he felt Cell's hand on his face. He didn't expect what happened next ... _

_The kiss was suddenly broken when Cell lightly slapped him across the face. Gohan was only knocked slightly to the side, but was a little startled at how unpredictable Cell was becoming ... but he curious to what he was actually planning. Gohan got back up onto his knees again, before being slapped again, this time much harder as he was sent straight into the ground. Cell got onto his feet, dragging Gohan up with him. The demi hadn't noticed what Cell had in his other hand._

_Cell pulled him closer so they were face to face, with his left arm wrapped around the demi's waist. With the other hand, he placed a knife against Gohan's face. The saiyan flinched as the cold blade was pushed against a bruise from where he was hit._

_"Does this seem familiar to you?" asked the android, letting Gohan go. Gohan stared at the knife, thinking back to his former life. "Are you past this?" Without even thinking anything through, he tried to grab it from him, but Cell snatched his hand back. "Should have known." Gohan remained silent, wondering why he was so tempted by something so sick. "Do you want it?" Gohan didn't know whether he was referring to the knife or himself, but the demi nodded in response. "I can't hear you," said the android, a twisted grin appearing on his face._

_"Yes." A simple response. Gohan suddenly felt the knife pierce his stomach.__

* * *

_

Gohan walked into the living room, sighing to himself. He didn't know what to do. Should he help his friends? Would they even call themselves his friends if they knew? What about Piccolo? Sitting down on the sofa, he realised how tired he was feeling. That sensu bean should have woke him up though ... The demi shrugged it off and lay down on the large cushions, not being able to face returning to his bedroom.

Krillin took off from Gohan's bedroom window with Hercule over his shoulder. He'd given him a sensu bean and assumed he'd be out cold for a good few hours. He could sense three powers near by; one of them he's felt before, about ten years ago, so he assumed it was one of the Ginyu Force; another was Cell. Krillin decided not to push his luck and head towards Trunks instead.

* * *

_Gohan's body began burning with pain immediately. He cursed his natural reflexes as he started shaking uncontrollably. He fell forward onto Cell, still feeling the knife inside his abdomen; Cell simply stood there, staring ahead, just listening to him gasp with pain._

Gohan's eyes snapped open before he could re-live what happened next after Cell removed the knife. HE looked at the clock on the wall; he'd only been sleeping for twenty minutes at the most, the first decent nap he's had since before he died. Gohan shuffled over onto his side, gasping slightly at a pain in his neck. He figured he must have just slept funny, until he saw blood splatters on the white cushions ...

* * *

Jeice was so close to Gohan's house, he didn't realise he was smiling.

"I've found you, kid ... " he gasped to himself, exhausted after the aimless walk and a gaping hole in his stomach from Frieza which he clutched onto. The white glove on his left hand had turned dark red almost completely.

But then he started to sense something ... and so did Trunks and Krillin ... and also Cell: Gohan's life force was dropping - fast.

Krillin almost dropped the unconscious World Champion, who was still over his shoulder.

"I'll go! You just get him to my mother!" said Trunks.

Cell on the other hand already knew what was going on. It was his doing after all. The android simply smiled sadistically, turned around, and continued on his path of destruction through what was left of Gingertown.

* * *

Gohan began to feel light headed. Trying to see where the bleeding was coming from, he realised he had a small wound on his neck. He dragged himself into the bathroom and observed his injury in the mirror. He noticed a small hole in his neck; the area around it had gone a violet colour and the smaller veins were becoming visible. Then it came to him ... that was where Cell injected him with that dark liquid back in Hell. Before he could think about anything else, the demi finally collapsed on the bathroom floor ...

**Sorry its been a long while :S**

**PLZ REVIEW!!!**


	7. Revelation

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 7: Revelation**

"Gohan!"

Trunks suddenly burst into the house through the already broken front door. The long-haired prince frantically searched all the rooms downstairs before running up the battered staircase. "Gohan! Where are you?" He went into Gohan's room, to find his bed in terrible shape. What frightened him the most was a large puddle of blood on the floor next to the closet. He noticed a crimson hand print on the ivory wallpaper; even though he hadn't seen Gohan in four years, it was too big to be Gohan's hand. Sensing Cell near by, he felt himself panic. Had Cell attacked Gohan?

Trunks ran into Chi-Chi's room, again finding nothing. He finally berged into the bathroom, to find the counterpart of his best friend in a heap on the floor.

"No ... "

He instantly fell to the floor and checked Gohan's neck for a pulse; it was then when he noticed the evidence of an infection on his neck. 'Dad?'

Vegeta heard his son's call. 'What is it, Trunks?'

Trunks was afraid to say as his father sounded slightly annoyed.

'I've found Gohan unconscious. He's barely breathing.'

Vegeta's eyes snapped open. 'Get him to Capsule Corp. now! There's a passage that goes to an underground shelter. I think that's where most of the city is hiding right now.'

Trunks sighed in relief that there was hope for his friend.

"Gohan!"

Trunks looked up at an orange alien stood before him; he had a gaping wound in his side. Trunks held onto Gohan protectively.

"You're one of Frieza's men! Stay away from him or you'll regret it!"

"No! Please! I'm not gonna hurt him I swear!" said Jeice, gasping with pain as he spoke.

"Yeah I've heard that one before!"

They both heard a small sound coming from Gohan, who opened his eyes slightly.

"Jeice?"

Trunks looked suprised.

"You know this guy?"

Gohan smiled with relief before slipping into the darkness again.

"Let me come with you! I'm on my own I promise."

Trunks was reluctant to say yes, but he knew he could fight Jeice off if he had to.

"Okay, but no funny stuff."

* * *

Goku was pacing outside the entrance to the hideout. He couldn't help but be concerned about his son's life as he felt it slipping away. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice Trunks running towards him with Jeice.

"Goku! He's in pretty bad shape. Take him to my mother!"

Goku almost forgot to breathe when he saw his unconscious son. His face looked uncomfortable as he slept.

"What are you doing here?" said Goku, staring at Jeice.

"Uh ... "

"He helped me save Gohan," said Trunks. Jeice was suprised that Trunks would jump to his defense.

* * *

Goku was forced to use instant transmission to get into the hide out as the door was sealed completely by now. Gohan was placed on a bed and taken to the medical area, where some of the city residents have ended up. They all had either been crushed by falen buildings or attacked by Frieza's men. Tien and Chiaotzu were helping out, whilst Yamcha was in the medical area with his leg in plaster.

"Come on, this way," said Goku, noticing Jeice's wound.

* * *

The android could sense them all. It was only a matter of time until he would go after Gohan again; hopefully twisting his sanity into nothing ...

* * *

Bulma left Jeice on the bed in his own cubicle with Trunks, who was more or less acting as a body guard for her. The alien put n a black t-shirt and pants after having his torso wrapped in bandages and his damaged armour thrown away. Jeice looked at Trunks with curiosity.

"You look really familiar."

Trunks looked back at him with a stern look on his face.

"Are you a saiyan?"

"Yeah."

"Pure saiyan?"

"No. My mother is human." Trunks made a gesture towards Bulma. "My father is a saiyan."

Jeice looked at him harder before it finally hit him.

"Vegeta ... "

"Looks like my father is well known amongst you people."

Remembering his death at the hands of the Saiyan prince, Jeice nodded in response. "You could say that." Trunks turned to leave him. "Is Gohan okay?"

"I'm going to see him now. Don't try anything funny."

Jeice was somewhat frightened by Trunks; his serious side was so much like Vegeta.

* * *

Gohan lay in bed, now dressed in his gi, as his clothes were sticky with blood. The demi stared up at the ceiling with no expression on his face. Whatever medicine Bulma had given him was keeping him alive for the moment. Bulma walked out of his cubicle and towards Trunks.

"How is he?"

Bulma sighed with defeat. "He's awake, but he won't tell me what's wrong. There's something dangerous in his system that I can't point out. I know he knows something. Can you talk to him?"

Trunks nodded uneasily. He passed Hercule, who was hugging the bed covers as if his life depended on it. The sensu bean had cured him, but he needed further treatment. Gohan sat up just as Trunks walked in.

"Hey."

Gohan tried to smile, but a tear rolled down his cheek instead; Trunks let the demi cry on him.

* * *

Goku was weaving in and out of all the people wandering through the cave, before being suddenly grabbed by the arm and yanked into a corner.

"Piccolo!"

"Is Gohan okay?" asked the Namek.

"For now, yeah. But he won't tell Bulma what's going on." "

"I think this has something to do with Cell. I know it."

"Should we tell the others what's been going on?"

* * *

Trunks was sat with Gohan on the edge of the bed, unaware that Hercule was listening to them. Gohan had got to the part where he'd commited suicide. Trunks just listened to him, trying not to look phased.

"Has any of this got to do with Cell? Did you meet him in the otherworld somehow?" asked Trunks, now desperate for answers.

"I was sent to Hell for killing myself, so yeah."

Trunks' eyes widened.

"The kais decided to let all of us have the stadium for a tournament, and they paired us up according to power ... "

"You had to train with ... "

"I didn't really have a choice."

"Was he out for blood?"

Gohan gave him a 'what do you think' look, which said it all for Trunks. The continued to listen as he sensed there was more.

"Anyway, it started to get rough. He's developed a new power where if he gets hold of you then he can read your thoughts. He managed to trick me with that one."

"He knew what you were thinking? He could counter everything we throw at him if he got a hold of us."

"Well, dad and Piccolo taught me everything they know so, we're kinda screwed on that front."

"Man ... "

"But he didn't use it for that."

Trunks looked at Gohan; though he didn't look back.

"He saw everything that I went through, but he also saw what I wanted from him."

"What you wanted?"

"He said that I could have it in exchange for a proper fight. So I gave it to him."

"Have what?"

Gohan looked at Trunks.

"Him."

It took a few minutes for Trunks to understand what he was talking about.

"Oh my .. why him?" he said, sounded slightly disgusted. He tried not to as he saw how much Gohan was ashamed of himself.

"During the tournament, it all got out of hand, and I ended up in the hospital wing. Cell injected me with some sort of chemical or something," he said, pointing at the bruise on his neck. "I don't know exactly what it was, but it he mixed his blood in with it, and its apparently supposed to stop me from overpowering him."

"In ... what way?"

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Both ... "

"I dunno if that helps or not."

Trunks sympathetically put his hand on Gohan's shoulder. The demi smiled uneasily, looking at the floor.

"You know what's really sad?"

"What?"

Gohan looked at his friend. "He was my first." It was barely a whisper, but Trunks heard every ounce of self-loathing in the demi's voice.

"Gohan!"

Jeice suddenly ran into the cubicle, stopping in his tracks upon seeing Trunks.

"What is it?"

"Its Cell! I think he's around ... "

"But that's impossible! How did he get in here unnoticed?"

"Hate to break this to you, Trunks, but ... didn't anyone tell you how Cell came back before he killed you?"

"Crap ... "

Jeice waited outside and started to panic, as he felt Cell's energy everywhere. Trunks looked at Gohan, who looked slightly scared.

"Are you and Cell still ... "

"To be honest, Trunks, I have no idea anymore ... "

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	8. Degraded

**Worlds Collide**

**I'm having a serious idea moment, so yay for the rapid updating!**

**Chapter 8: Degraded**

Gohan stepped out of his cubicle, finally realising it was merely a curtain around a hospital bed. He looked around and saw that this entire hideout was an underground cave, fully lit from a ceiling as high as a sport's hall. There were beds and food supplies all around. The hospital wing consisted of around one hundred small cubicles, most of them full with patients. It looked like they were all stable for now. Looking around, it looked like only a small amount of the population of West City had made it inside. He heard Bulma talking to her father, saying that there were around ten thousand people staying here. The whole place must have took years to complete. After the incident with King Piccolo twenty(ish) years ago, they must have started to construct hideouts like this all over the planet.

"How you doing there kid?"

Gohan snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Jeice; the boy couldn't help but feel slightly relieved.

"What happened to you?" he finally asked, gesturing towards the way Jeice wrapped his arm protectively around his own torso.

"Oh ... uh. Well lets say I'm officially a fugitive according to Frieza."

"We'll have you," smiled Gohan. Trunks smiled at them. At least now he knew Gohan wasn't completely alone in the otherworld.

"He's brought all the others with him," said Trunks, sensing Frieza and a few others. "We'd better go find the others."

* * *

Frieza walked towards Cell with a small bag.

"You've already used this on the kid haven't you?"

"What's that?" said Cell, turning to face the small alien. Frieza reached into the bag and took out a bottle of blue liquid. Cell nodded; it was in fact the same substance he had used on Gohan. "If you're going to use it on Goku's friends, then use a lower dosage. It seems to have a more dangerous effect on the living." Cell recalled what just happened to Gohan. The android had purposely used a slightly higher amount on the young saiyan during the tournament in Hell, which turned out to be lethal when he was wished back to life.

"And the brat's father?"

"Go nuts ... " The android swore he picked that manner of speech up from Gohan. Frieza gave his trademark smirk and took out a few syringes.

* * *

The fighters were all gathered in a small room. Trunks had just finished letting everyone, including Bulma, know about the chemical Cell had used on Gohan.

"So you've no way of fighting him?" said Vegeta, annoyance in his facial features. Gohan shook his head. Jeice was next to him, trying not to make eye contact with Vegeta, who didn't seem too bothered by their new alliance. Goku, Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin and Tien were also present. "Kakarot, haven't you learned anything new?"

Goku looked at his rival in shock. "Why, haven't you?"

"Of course I have you clown!" yelled Vegeta, looking annoyed. "I'm just saying that Cell's been taining too, and from what I'm sensing, none of us are going to be a challenge for him. Hey Jeice!"

Jeice jumped a little and finally looked at Vegeta. "Yeah?"

"Anything useful on Cell you could add to the discussion?"

"Um .. just ... don't listen to him. He twists everything you say."

"Well a lot of use you were!"

"He's right Vegeta," said Gohan. "He lies with the truth."

* * *

"I think that's all of them."

Frieza, put the last full syringe inside the bag.

"There should be at least enough in one syringe for four of them. Use a full one on Goku," said Cell.

"You ready?"

* * *

Gohan wasn't really contributing to the conversationas the warriors were talking fight strategies.

_"Gohan!"_

The demi jumped slightly when he realised he was the only one who could hear the android ... "

_"Will you please stop doing that?"_

_"I'm coming for you and your petty friends, so be on your guard."_

Gohan was about to open his mouth to tell them but ...

_"Don't even think about it, boy ... "_

Gohan was trying to figure out what kind of game he was up to this time as he sensed Frieza with him.

_"I see you've sensed who else is coming."_

Gohan smirked slightly, trying not to be noticed. _"Are you cheating on me now?"_ he thought, mockingly. Gohan was unaware that Piccolo was listening to the whole thing.

_"If you tell them we're coming then the baby dies ... "_

Piccolo's eyes widened.

_"Why are you using my own brother against me? Cell?"_

"Cell's on his way." Gohan looked up at Piccolo, slightly relieved that it wasn't himself who said it.

"What?" said Vegeta.

"He's managed to reach Gohan telepathically. He made it so Gohan couldn't say anything."

"How are we going to stop him you guys?"

The last thing they all saw was a bright light ... then everything went black.

* * *

Trunks was the first to wake up, he struggled onto his feet, realising they were now in a much larger room with the rest of the gang. Master Roshi and the others were all gagged with cloth and bound by chains next to each other. "Trunks gasped at a sharp pain in his neck. He managed to pet a decent reflection in Roshi's shades which were lying on the floor, and noticed a small hole. The saiyan's eyes widened and he looked at the other unconscious warriors, noticing the same injury.

"They've got us all ... "

Trunks was suddenly pushed over onto the floor with ease. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw Frieza looking down at him, laughing.

"I've got all of you saiyans right where I want you."

Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Jeice were all bound together separately from the rest of them. Jeice was still unconscious.

Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta finally woke up aswell, also tied up, but remained separate from each other. Whilst Frieza began kicking Trunks around, the others were more concerned about Cell, who was leaning against the wall just staring at Gohan, who was still unconscious, laying on his side. Vegeta was having a hard time watching his son being tortured and struggled against his chains, but he couldn't free himself. Gohan finally woke up as well, sitting up a little too fast; the demi realised he'd been given a second dosage of the chemical as he felt slightly weird. Cell knelt down behind him slowly, prompting Gohan to face him.

"Been a while," said the android. Gohan rolled his eyes.

"What? Can't go without it for a few hours?"

Cell saw that the boy's defiant attitude was still there.

Goku and Piccolo didn't like where this was going as Gohan got onto his feet. Yamcha and Tien were suddenly realised how much Gohan had grown ... and also how much Cell's appearance had deteriorated. The android still only stood a few inches taller than Gohan.

"Are you after yet another beating?" he said, lifting Gohan's chin slightly with his finger. Gohan merely raised an eyebrow. "We can stay here if you want ... "

_"I am not fucking you in front of my friends ... "_

"Why are you saying it in your head?"

"No I don't want to do this here ... " said the demi quietly through his teeth. Piccolo, yet again could hear everything.

"Don't do it Gohan!" pleaded the Namek.

Gohan didn't listen to his former mentor. Cell leaned forward towards his ear and whispered . "As you wish ... "

To Piccolo's horror, they vanished.

**PLZ REVIEWWWW!!**


	9. Four Months Later

**Worlds Collide**

**Looong wait, I know**

**Chapter 9: Four Months Later**

Trunks walked into the kitchen as he usually did in the morning, went into the very large fridge for four food packs, laid them out onto food different plates and solemnly turned to walk out of the kitchen. The lavender haired prince had no hope left in his eyes. It had been four months and two days since Gohan disappeared with Cell when they were ambushed. The rest of the Z Fighters had been reduced to living in fear, as their former enemies repeatedly gave them doses of a lethal substance that rapidly reduced their powers, making them incapable of overpowering their attacker. There had been no sign of Frieza and his men for a week and a half now, but Trunks had a hunch he'd be coming back any day now for another round of torture. Trunks walked back into a room filled with beds, which were made up of mattresses, pillows and thin, dirty sheets. He walked over to a gaunt looking woman with blue hair; she was watching her one year old son play on the floor with some old toys.

"Mother?"

Bulma looked from the present version of her son to the future one. Trunks handed her two plates of food.

"Thank you son," she said with a smile. He went back into the kitchen and grabbed the other two plates. He wandered into another room where Vegeta, Piccolo and Goku were discussing strategies.

"Here you go, father," he said, handing the plate of food over. Vegeta snatched it off him with and angry grunting sound and began wolfing the food down. Piccolo carried on with what he was saying.

"I haven't been able to reach Gohan telepathically for a month now, I can't even feel his presence anymore. But something's telling me he's alive." Goku looked at him.

"I've not been able to reach him either. If he is alive... he's hurt."

"I don't know about being physically hurt, but if I can't let me into his mind, then there might be something mentally wrong."

Trunks gasped without realising.

"You mean like a breakdown?"

* * *

The half-breed Saiyan wandered around the maze-like base in his bare feet, rubbing his neck.

"Gohan."

Gohan stopped in his tracks but didn't look back.

"Listen carefully."

Gohan didn't answer the android. He just stood there and listened for any noise. He finally heard running on the other side of the wall, and sobbing. Gohan walked forwards to the end of the corridor as quietly as a mouse. He reached the end and peered around the corner, seeing a girl not much older than he was, standing with her back to him, not even realising she was being watched. She merely stopped to tend to a cut on her arm that she didn't remember how she got. Gohan watched her carefully as Cell crept up behind him. Gohan still had his eyes fixed on the girl, even as he felt the android breathing on his neck. He felt something cold stroking his hand, and then felt Cell putting the handle of a knife into the palm of his hand; he had his hand over Gohan's as he closed his fingers around the small knife. Gohan quivered slightly when felt the hand leaving his, and placed itself around his waist. He heard a voice in his head.

"Try not to make a sound.. "

Cell then let him go, and watched as Gohan grabbed the girl by the throat with amazing speed. She was dead before she could scream. Gohan let go of her and she slid to the floor quietly, the knife sticking out of the back of her head. Gohan let out a sharp breath of regret when he looked at his blood-covered hands. He dropped to his knees and turned the girl onto her back; she was a pretty girl, about sixteen years old like Gohan, who had his birthday just days ago. She had blonde hair, now sticky and red with her blood, and bright blue eyes that stared at him lifelessly. The Saiyan began stroking her hair, then her face and then her lips. He heard a voice in his head tell him all sorts of horrible things, before realising he was kissing a dead body. Gohan pulled away quickly and scrambled onto his feet, turning to look at Cell, who was leaning against the wall watching him.

"What are you doing? Stay out of my head!" he yelled.

"You're getting so sloppy, Gohan. You're so easy to control now." Gohan looked back at the lifeless young girl on the floor.

"Why did I... "

"She wasn't the first one," said Cell with a horrible smirk. Gohan looked at him wide-eyed. He couldn't remember... He suddenly felt a rush of pain in his head. He could see another young girl, a little older than the other. He felt himself kissing her. It occured to him that he'd in fact slept with her, though she consented.. and then he kill her. A new memory of him slaughtering a five year old boy just hit him after that.

"Stop!" he cried. Cell just laughed at him.

"You're losing your mind aren't you?"

Gohan didn't think, he just ran.

* * *

Goku and Piccolo wandered the maze like corridors of the underground base; it had been about seven hours now. They'd left Vegeta and Trunks behind in case Frieza came back. They finally decided to start looking for Gohan after living in fear for several months. They could hear someone running, and then falling. They ran cautiously but curiously around the corner to see a long haired boy on the floor coughing. Piccolo recognised that gi instantly...

"Gohan?" he said hopefully.

Gohan looked up at him, his eyes looked empty and distant.

"Piccolo?"

Goku ran over to him and helped him onto his feet.

"Are you okay, son?"

Gohan just stared ahead, but answered him with a nod.

"We've got to get him back."

* * *

Goku and Piccolo materialised back into the room full of beds where everyone was waiting. They had been listening to Trunks and Vegeta screaming next door... Frieza had returned. Everyone's eyes lit up when they saw who they'd brought with them.

"Gohan!" cried Chi Chi, running over and hugging her son, yet Gohan continued to stare blankly. "You're alive! .. Sweety?"

Gohan snapped out of his trance and looked around at them all desperately.

"I can't be here!"

Piccolo looked at him curiously. Something was indeed wrong with him.

"Gohan what's wrong? Why can't you be here?"

Gohan looked at Piccolo, as he was the only one not panicking.

"He's making me do terrible things... he's in my head! I can't be around you!"

Piccolo assumed he meant Cell was in his head. Next thing they knew Frieza came bursting through the door.

"I wondered where you'd got to!" he said sadistically to Goku and Piccolo, and then Gohan caught his eye. "Cell's looking for you!"

He grabbed Jeice and threw him into the next room, along with Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien.

Cell suddenly appeared thanks to instant transmission... everybody was now three times as scared as they already were. Gohan got up onto his feet as he saw Cell walking towards him.

"We're going to have alittle fun aren't we, Cell," said Frieza, smirking evilly at Vegeta, who was on the floor covered in bruises. Trunks lay next to him already unconscious.

"Yes, we are," said the android, still walking towards Gohan. As Frieza finally knocked Vegeta out, everyone turned at the sound of Gohan hitting the ground. Cell just punched him in the face. Frieza was now watching them too, maybe for ideas. Gohan sat up clutching his jaw; he took his hand off, revealing a bleeding lip. "Never think you can get away from me, boy."

Cell kicked him in the stomach three times, each more violent than the last. He then dragged Gohan to his feet by his arm.

"You're getting weaker, Gohan, and you can't stop me."

Without even thinking, Gohan retaliated, and spat a mouthful of blood into Cell's face with every ounce of hatred he could muster. Cell stopped and glared at him dangerously. Without saying a word, the android grabbed Gohan by the throat and began choking him.

"GOHAN NO!" cried Goku, struggling to his feet to help his son. Frieza saw this and grabbed Goku by his wrist. "Oh no you don't!" Goku watched helplessly as he heard Gohan struggle for breath. Suddenly, without saying a word, Cell grabbed the back of Gohan, and with a sickening snap, he broke Gohan's neck. Everyone was stunned into silence as Gohan's lifeless body fell to the floor.

**Big uh oh! Please Reviewwwww**


	10. Adrenaline

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 10: Adrenaline**

Cell looked down at Gohan's corpse; the teenager was on his side, his head and neck twisted to one side, with his lifeless eyes staring blankly. The other fighters were shouting Gohan's name frantically hoping that he'd respond. Cell smirked and started to walk towards them, stepping over Gohan.

"That's one down!" said Frieza, pressing his foot down on the unconscious Vegeta's head. "I didn't think you were finished with him just yet."

"Are you going to stand around talking or are you going to show me what you can do?" said Cell, eyeing Goku and Piccolo. Goku was too busy staring at the body of his eldest son, willing him to move. Cell looked at Goku. "Take a good look at your son, Goku. Afterall, this is your doing..." Goku's eyes then shot open as he received a devastating blow to the stomach by Frieza. Recoome appeared and started tormenting Krillin. Trunks tried to get up and stop him, but was kept down by Frieza's tail. Burter began kicking Piccolo in the back, while the others watched in horror; ChiChi was praying that she wouldn't lose Goten as well.

Moments later, a huge thud was heard, and the beatings stopped. They all looked over to Cell, who was now on the floor being pinned down.

"Gohan!" gasped Goku. Everyone looked on in disbelief at the young Saiyan overpowering the android, as a halo appeared over his head. Cell struggled to keep the boy under control; since Gohan died, the drug had worn off, and he was slowly regaining his strength. Frieza let go of Goku and Trunks and pulled a full syringe of the prepared drug out of a bag in the corner. Cell laughed to himself at Gohan's attempt to immobilise him, and finally threw him to one side. Gohan landed next to Goku. "Watch out!" He tried to move his son out of the way but he was held back by Recoome.

"Keep him still!" said Frieza as he edged towards them with the syringe. Cell knelt down and pushed Gohan back down onto his back, as Burter threw him a knife. Cell pointed the knife at Gohan's chest. Gohan kicked out at him but Cell grabbed his knees and forced his legs apart to get closer; Gohan froze when he felt the cold blade against his throat. Frieza knelt down and turned Gohan's head to one side, injecting the drug into him quickly. Gohan felt himself become weaker once more as he was freed and left on the ground near his father.

"Gohan are you okay?"

"Magical..." said Gohan sarcastically as he sat up rubbing his neck. Frieza chuckled evilly.

"I don't know why you looked so shocked Gohan, I thought you were used to him opening your legs!"

"Give it a rest Frieza..." sighed Gohan. The other people in the room who didn't already know what happened looked shocked.

"What is he talking about?" asked Tien, struggling from the rope binding his arms and hands together. Cell blankly wandered out of the room while Frieza cackled some more.

"Oh so they don't know what you've been up to you filthy little monkey... I could have used that training time with Cell to my advantage before the tournament! I could have become stronger! But then you had to drop by two days before we were paired up to train!"

"Jealous, are we?" said Gohan flatly. Frieza ignored him.

"And instead of getting stronger, you were stripping for him."

The room fell silent; Gohan looked around briefly then ran out of the room.

"I hope it was worth it!" Frieza yelled after him, laughing.

* * *

Gohan shut the door behind him. His heart felt like it was going to burst through his chest...strange since he was technically dead. Suddenly he was pushed onto the floor, landing on his stomach. He felt Cell kneeling over him... and the knife across his throat.

"Reached a new level of self-loathing?"

Cell turned Gohan over onto his back. The young Saiyan just stared back at him not phased; whatever was coming next he welcomed.

"Just stab me already..." Gohan barely finished his sentence when Cell pulled him up by his shirt; he closed his eyes as he felt Cell's face against his, the android's arm slithered around his waist.

"You're still warm," he whispered. Gohan turned his head slightly and started kissing him. He started to feel the thrill like he used to...

* * *

"He's in there with Cell!" yelled Goku, struggling to move. "We've got to help him..."

"What did Frieza mean by that?" asked Vegeta, Bulma helping him onto his feet.

"Long story," said Piccolo.

* * *

Gohan gasped slightly as Cell bit down on his neck a little harder; they were both on their feet, the android had him pinned against the wall. Gohan tried to focus on the door hoping someone would walk through the door and stop this. Everytime he managed to focus himself his heart would beat faster and he'd be distracted by the android again as he felt himself getting hotter... As Cell moved down to his collarbone Gohan unintentionally thrust his hips forward. Only then did he notice that Cell had brought his ki right down; then he let go.

"Show me what you've got..." said Cell with a devious smile. Without giving it much thought Gohan pushed him to the floor and straddled him; this was one of the rare time when Gohan could do whatever he wanted... "That it?" Gohan grabbed the knife Cell left on the floor and placed it against the android's face. Cell looked at it briefly but mainly kept his eyes on Gohan. The saiyan started to feel even hotter and looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds to calm down; it only worked until he looked down again. He went down further to kiss him but lingered for a few seconds. He felt a rush as he swiftly cut Cell's neck. Though it was only shallow he felt Cell flinch beneath him. Gohan caught the blood with his tongue before it reached the hard floor. They suddenly crushed their lips together violently; Cell managed to take his shirt off... Gohan felt his hands exploring ever inch on his body; the saiyan hated to admit that he wanted this more than anything...

**weafzsgrdthjghjjbhumg...**


	11. Dominance

Worlds Collide

WARNING: LEMON... if you don't like... go away before your eyes are raped...

Chapter 11: Dominance

Gohan lay on his side on the cold floor; after cutting into Cell's neck, he couldn't bring himself to go further. Nothing was going through his mind other than the screams he could hear next door. Cell supported himself on his elbow and lay behind him after regenerating the wound on his neck.

"What stopped you?"

Gohan simply stared ahead, not saying anything. He tried to imagine he wasn't there. He wanted to disappear forever. Cell laughed silently, looking down at him. He brushed some of the boy's hair off his neck, feeling him flinch slightly. He longed for Gohan to surrender to him again; he never got tired of that. The android put two fingers in his mouth to wet them. Gohan felt him tugging at his pants...

"Please don't..." Cell smirked slightly.

"So stop me..."

Gohan gasped silently as he felt Cell's fingers entering him. He shut his eyes tightly and pretended he wasn't enjoying himself.

"Still don't want to?" asked Cell, as he started going deeper.

"S-stop..." said Gohan half-heartedly.

Cell let out a small chuckle and moved his fingers into a scissoring motion. Gohan couldn't contain the moan escaped his lips as he went faster; he hated himself even more for being aroused. He suddenly couldn't feel Cell anymore, but felt his pants being pulled slightly... he then felt a searing pain as Cell thrust into him. Gohan's body tensed with the shock.

"All you need to do is say no..." he said as he pushed deeper, "and I'll stop." And then he forced himself inside Gohan entirely.

"Aah..." Gohan cursed himself for surrendering yet again. His breathing got heavier as he responded to the android's movements by moving his hips backwards. He felt empty again when Cell pulled out. He opened his eyes again when he felt Cell breathing on his neck.

"Get on your knees."

Gohan obeyed and turned onto his front. He was unprepared when Cell forced himself back in even harder. He tensed up again as his eyes snapped shut. He was in pain...but it felt good somehow. Cell started moving slowly as he watched the saiyan underneath him try to stop himself from writhing; Gohan wanted to stay in control of himself. He let out a shaky exhale when he felt his thighs being caressed by cold hands. The hands moved slowly up and gripped onto his hips, then Cell pushed in as much as he could. Gohan couldn't contain the moans that escaped him. Cell felt him tense up yet again before deciding to pull out. Gohan turned around and saw the android reaching for something he'd dropped on the floor earlier. Cell opened his hand to reveal a small blue crystal... then he crushed it.

"What is it?" asked Gohan, partly not wanting to know. He sat up resting his elbow on his knee.

"Take a piece and swallow it."

"Why?"

"Just take one."

He didn't know why, but he took a piece and put it in his mouth. As soon as he swallowed it he felt strange; it was oddly soothing. He closed his eyes as he felt himself relax.

"That should stop that annoying twitching..."

Gohan opened his eyes again and looked at his enemy, he felt an adrenaline rush. He moved forward and kissed him lustfully for a few seconds before pulling back slightly.

"Fuck me..." he whispered. Cell laughed silently.

"Say please," he responded. Gohan felt himself getting hotter as he brushed their lips together.

"Never." Cell laced his fingers through Gohan's hair.

"Then work for it..." Cell forced Gohan's head down to his crotch. He tried to retain his composure as he moved Gohan's head up and down. Gohan moved around to position himself more comfortably before adding his hand. He felt Cell start to lose himself as he pushed his head down even further; Gohan was barely able to take all of him at once without gagging. He then felt Cell loosen his grip on his head. Gohan lifted himself back up again, trailing his tongue on the way.

"Pretty please?" Gohan said sarcastically with a cheeky smile. Cell pushed him onto his back and tore his pants off entirely, before positioning himself. Gohan locked his legs around Cell's waist as the android trailed his fingers down Gohan's chest, brushing against his entrance.

"Don't tease me," he said.

"What's your hurry?"

Gohan didn't expect him to suddenly thrust into him after that; though he didn't say anything, watching Gohan writhe underneath him turned him on even more. As he went faster, Gohan became louder...the Saiyan couldn't resist touching himself any longer. Suddenly Cell pinned his arms down before he could get the chance.

"No, you don't."

Gohan's dislike at being told what to do soon faded when Cell started screwing him as hard as he could; his screams echoed through the room, rivalling those next door. He arched his back when Cell hit a sensitive spot; Gohan was so sure he was bleeding by now. Suddenly the android pulled out and yanked him up to eye level. They stared at each other for a moment, breathing heavily. Gohan moved forwad and bit down on the android's lip hard enough to draw blood before kissing him to ensure Cell wouldn't hit him for it. Cell suddenly pushed him forcefully onto his front and lifted him onto his knees before thrusting back into him; Gohan could definitely feel blood this time.

"You'll pay for that one..."

Gohan wondered where he went until he felt Cell's tongue at his entrance. His eyes widened when he realised what he was doing. He felt one hand squeezing his ass as the other slithered round to pleasure his front; Gohan never felt anything like it... he was so close. Gohan was left disappointed when he suddenly stopped. Cell was back inside him once again going all out, his left hand still on Gohan's crotch. He placed his other hand between Gohan's shoulder blades and dragged his claws all the way down, hard enough to break the skin; Gohan screamed out as he involuntarily arched his back, which only pushed Cell in deeper. Cell moved his other hand faster to match his own movements until Gohan finally came. Cell soon followed when Gohan felt something hot enter him. The android let go of him to catch his breath again. Gohan managed to sit himself up, shaking from the orgasm he just experienced, which was enough to dull the pain from the scratch marks on his back.

"I love it when you scream like that," said the android, breaking the silence. Gohan just stared at him, still panting. He put his pants up and went into the bathroom.

Gohan splashed his face with cold water to try and snap out of the trance he was in. He looked in the mirror only to see that his pupils were completely dilated. He looked at his reflection in confusion until he heard Cell walk in, chuckling at him.

"How do you feel?" he asked, still laughing. Gohan looked wide eyed at himself.

"Just... completely stoned?" It wasn't long before he was laughing at that state he was in. "What is that?" Cell didn't answer; he took Gohan's hand and gave him another piece. The android swallowed one himself. Gohan looked at his hand, then at Cell, only to see that he'd disappeared. Gohan paused for a second, then took his piece as well.

...


End file.
